Big Time High School
by Jaime frm Big Time High School
Summary: Well...okay i deleted my old story and made this one it's kind like the other but different if the makes since but anyways there's heartbreak, love, friendship, and something all kids hate school :  sorry i suck at summary's lol :
1. Chapter 1

Jaime's P.O.V.  
So here I was sitting here with one of my best friend's in the whole world James but everyone calls him Jay and my boyfriend Kaleb i call him Sweetie and everyone else calls him Kay but anyways were watching The Final Destination. By the way my name is Jamie Knight but everyone calls me Jay-Jay except my boyfriend he calls me Angel, and im 17 years old almost 18. So my friends Kylie, Lisa, Carry, and Kayley are coming down here to L.A. today. They said they finally talked their parents into moving here. I meet them while we were visting family in Arkansas and we were best friends almost instantly not as much as me and James are but me and him have known each other since we were born, he's only a couple months older than me and my twin brother Kendall Knight. I'm so excited for them to get here I've missed them so much.

"Are you okay Jay-Jay." asked James cause I wasn't talking or watching the movie, me and him always laugh at the this movie because none of it actually looked real, even though Kaleb had fallen asleep on my shoulder. James was giving him a look for that too, he's pretty protective of me he's almost as bad as my brother, not that Kaleb could see it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jay, just can't wait for my friends to get here" I said smiling.

"Oh okay" said Jay.

* * *

Kylie's P.O.V.  
Well here I sit on the plane going to see Jaime. We've missed her so much. By we I mean me, Carry, Lisa, and Kayley. Were really hoping we'll get jobs singing or acting, Jaime does both and she said she would try to help us. We also want to meet Jaime's boyfriend. We'd also like it if we could see her brother and the rest of Big Time Rush which we probably will since they all live together. I mostly want to see Kendall again, Carry wants to meet Carlos, Lisa wants to meet Logan, and Kayley wants to meet James.

"Where are all the corndogs?" asked Carry wearing her "lucky helmet" as she calls it, it's her favorite color blue. She has it because even though me and the girls are pretty girlie we love playing hockey, Carry was the goalie on our team.

"I don't know Cara ask the flight attendant." I said

"Fine." she said getting up and patting her helemet.

Lisa was reading a science book we all call her a nerd, she loves reading and everything about school and the only time we see her do something not school wise is on the ice. OMG! The plane just landed. I hurried to put my iPod away. When we got off the plane there was a huge limo waiting for us and on the side it said Big Time Rush. I figured Jaime sent it for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Carry's P.O.V

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said going to the limo Jaime sent.

"I can't believe she did this for us" said Lisa getting in.

"Me either" said Kayley.

"Well she did" said Kylie with a smile on her face.

When we got in Kylie found a note from Jaime it said:

Dear, Kylie, Lisa, Kayley, and Carry,

First of all welcome to L.A. I hope you enjoy the ride here. There's a present from me and the guys for you in the limo. Since you told me which guys you liked I made them buy the gifts so I hope you like them! I approved of them, of course. Kylie, yours is beside the door on the left hand side it's from me and my brother Kendall. Carry, your's is in the built in microwave it's from me and Carlos. Lisa, your's is the model of a planet hanging from the roof. By the way I don't know which one it is so I hope you do, it's from me and Logan. And last but not least, Kayley, your's is by the door in the right hand side it's from me and James. Hope you enjoy the presents and have a safe trip. It shouldn't take but about 20 minutes from the airport to my house and the guys should be here when you get here.

Sincerely your friend,

Jaime Knight

P.S. James, Carlos, and Logan told me to tell you hey and they can't wait to meet you. Kendall said he's looking forward to seeing you again. Kaleb also says hi.

* * *

Kayley's P.O.V.

So we all found our presents. Kylie got a teddy-bear that says your pawsome! Carry got a corndog bouquet in a helmet, she freaked. Lisa got a model of Venus. And I got a bouquet of roses, we all loved our presents. We also couldn't wait to see Jaime.

* * *

James' P.O.V.

So hanging with my best friend and her boyfriend is pretty boring but I don't want him trying anything. He's already asleep on her shoulder. She's my best friend so I protect her quite a bit.

"Hey, Jay-Jay," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked

"It's nothing really I just want to make sure he's treating you right," I said.

"Yes, Jay he's very sweet you should really get to know him better" she said.

"I guess I do don't I," I said.

"If not 'cause you want to then will you for me?" she said

"Sure thing Jay-Jay" I said.

"Thanks Jay" she said

*Phone Rings*

"Hello?" I answer.

"Get down to the studio NOW!" said Gustavo on the other end.

"Okay on my way," I said.

I look at Jaime and she's looking at me with a sad face.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"The girls will be here at any time and you and the guys are supposed to be here so they can meet them and you can see them again," she said.

"I'm sorry Jaybear," I said using the nickname that only I can use, she gets mad if the other guys do even Kendall, " but you know Gustavo I have to go."

"Fine but you better be here later to see them WITH the guys," she said.

"I kinda have a date," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Please for me," she said using the puppy dog face she knows I can't resist.

"Fine," I say as she smile cause she knows she's won, "but you owe me."

"No problem Jay" she said

After that I left to go to the studio.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.

So we got a call from Gustavo to come to the studio. He said we have a new song to rehearse so we all go. We all know Jaime's not very happy with us so we keep looking at each other it sad faces and we don't like making her unhappy cause she's like the guys little sister, it's even worse for me cause that IS my little sister so I'm eager to get done. I mean so are the rest of the guys but mainly me. But we had to come. Well we start singing the new song.

The City Is Ours

All - The city is ours (2x)

Kendall-Rolling past griffiti walls  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone of us on a mission (oh yeah)  
Got a whole crew by my side  
Cars beep, beep when they pass us by  
We're ready to get down to business  
(mm,mm)

Carlos - We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here we come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started

All (Chorus) - Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city is ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight  
The city is ours (2x)

James - My, my look how we roll  
Was it only a month ago  
Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh,ooh)  
Now we're here like, yeah we told ya  
Still far, but we're that much closer  
And there ain't no way that we're  
leaving (oh no)

Logan - We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And everybody is calling  
Here we come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it started

Chorus

James - We gotta believe  
It's destiny calling  
So night after night  
We rock the whole place out  
As hard as it seems  
I know if you want it  
Then it's gonna happen some how

Chorus (2x)

All - The city is ours (4x)

Kendall - The city is ours

After we got done we all gave each other high-fives. We also asked Gustavo if we could leave. He said we could go so we hurried home before Jay-Jay killed us!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime's P.O.V.

So after Jay left I decieded to wake up Kaleb and go down to the lobby to wait on my friends. I'm off today so I know I won't get called in. I'm a singer and an actress. When I got to the lobby the girls were already checking in! When they saw me we all ran to give each other a hug.

"Oh my gosh I missed you guys so much," I said.

"We missed you too," they said.

"Did you enjoy the ride over here," I asked.

"Yes and we all loved our presents," said Kylie very excited.

"Great! Well this is my boyfriend Kaleb, but you can call him Kay that's what me and everyone else call him," I said while smiling at Kaleb.

"Hi," said Kaleb he never talks much unless he's on set since he's an actor.

"Hey," said Kayley she's pretty hyper but she doesn't really show it.

"Hiya," said Carrey almost jumping up and down, she's always excited for some reason.

"Hey," said Lisa she's also quite but she loves to read then tell us all about the book.

"Hello," said Kylie she's pretty laid back and keeps the other girls from fighting since they have very differnet personalities.

"So where are the guys," asked Kayley, even though she didn't say anything I knew she was asking so she could see James again.

"They got called to the studio sadly, but they should be here later. Why don't we go to my house for a while," I suggested.

"Sure what's the number for your apartment, we'll just meet you there so we can put our stuff in our rooms," said Kylie.

"Of course, our house is 2J, what's your's?" I asked.

"3J were neighbors that's awesome," said Kayley.

"Yeah it is but okay let's go we have a lot to catch up on," I said smiling, as we started heading for our apartments.

* * *

Kylie's P.O.V.

Well we were checking in and that's when Jaime called for us. We talked for a few minutes, meet her boyfriend, and we deiceded we'd meet in her apartment after we went to our room for a minute to pick our rooms and put our stuff down. I got the master bedroom cause i got to it first. It has a walk in closet and it's the biggest room in the house it also had a king sized bed. Kayley got the next biggest she had a big closet it's not a walk in but it's big, she also got a queen size bed. Since we could only afford a 3 bedroom apartment Lisa and Carry are having to share a room it has two twin sized beds and two closets.

"Are y'all ready yet." I asked.

"Yeah," all three of my friends said in unison.

"Then let's go," I said.

So we went to Jaime's and the guy's apartment. When we got over there I knocked on the door even though Carry just wanted to walk right in and Jaime answered.

"Hey y'all," she said in her country accent. She sometimes hides it for her acting. Although, she sings country and pop music.

"Hey," we said in unison we tend to do that a lot.

"Come on in," she said and we walked in.

"Sorry the guys still aren't here." she said looking a little annoyed.

"It's okay," I said.

"Yeah, it's fine," said the girls.

*Phone Rings*

"Hello?" Jaime answered.

"We're on our way," the person replied from the othere end.

"Okay Kendork," Jaime said smiling at the phone. We knew it was Kendall on the other line because she called him Kendork.

"Okay," he said sounding like he was smiling too. "Be there in like two minutes."

"Okay calm down talk to you later, bye-bye." said Jaime she was also smiling and laughing at them.

"Bye," said Kendall.

*Hangs Up*

Me, Lisa, Carry, and Kayley start freaking out by jumping up and down.

* * *

Lisa's P.O.V.

OMG! The guys from Big Time Rush are on their way here! Were so excited! I can't wait to meet Logan, he's really cute. While we were jumping up and down cause we were so happy, the guys came bursting through the door. It was James, then Kendall, then Carlos, and Logan was last.

"Wow, slow down guys," said Jaime.

"Sorry were so late Jay-Jay," all the guys said.

"It's fine calm down," she said as they all gave her a hug, James holding her a little longer than he had to, I think I'm the only one who noticed though. "I have some friends here who want to meet you," she turned to us, " guys this is Kylie Kole, Carry Garret, Lisa Morgan, and Kayley Dawn."

"Hello," said Kylie.

"Hiya," said Carry.

"Hey," said Kayley.

"Hi," I said looking at Logan for a second before he saw me.

"Girls," Jaime continued to say after we said hey, "well u remember my brother Kendall Knight, but me and the other guys call him Kendork. This is Logan Mitchell, we call him over-acheiver, cause he's a nerd (she smiled at him and he smiled back) but I call him Logie sometimes but I'm the only one that can call him that or he'll get mad (she smiled again). This is Carlos Garcia, but he likes to be called Carlitos. You'll have to get him to explain that one. And this is one of my best friends in the whole world that I tell like everything to James Diamond, we just call him Jay though." Jaime said as she finished with the intruductions while James came over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and resting his head on hers and smiling at the guys then at us.

"See," said Kendall, Carlos, and Logan at the sametime pointing at Jaime and James.

"What," said Jaime and James in unison

"Nothing," the guys laughed then turned to us, "and hey to you."

"So where are you staying while your here?" asked Kendall.

"Well we actually moved here but were right next door in 3J," said Kylie, while blushing at Kendall but I don't think he noticed, but she's pretty much the leader of our group.

"So since Jay-Jay here already told you our nicknames do you have any?" asked Logan.

"Yeah I'm Le-Le," I replied.

"I'm Cara," said Carry.

"I'm KK," said Kylie.

"And I'm Dawn-Dawn," said Kayley.

"Well just warning you now don't call Jaime Jaybear she hates it only James is allowed to call her that." said Kendall messing with his sister's hair.

"HEY, don't touch the hair!" she said trying to hit is hand away and James helped her by smacking Kendall on the head.

"Dude! What was that for? You know what nevermind I know, but as you can see she doesnt like her hair touched either again that's something only James can do cause he doesn't like his touched either so they only trust each other with their hair," said Kendall smiling at his sister and James and they smiled back, "I can see why her and James are best friends their so much alike it's unreal sometimes I think their twins instead of me and her."

"Mkay we'll keep that in mind," said Kylie as the rest of us laughed at the exchange between the three.

"Well, back to the girls, it's nice to meet you," said Logan while looking at the guys and Jaime trying to say be more polite with his eyes, he was also doing something I didn't expect. He was staring at me. (blush)

* * *

Kaleb's P.O.V.

So I was sitting here with my girlfriend her brother, the guys, and her friends from Arkansas. Their all super boring. The only reason I'm still here is because I kinda sorta love Jaime. Although, she's pretty boring too. I really don't like her brother at all. I think I might dump her soon but I sorta don't want to. She's one of the only ones who loves me for me, and not because I'm famous...

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know it's not real good but I was having major writer's block. But anyways the more reviews I get the faster I'll post more chapters because y'all help me(: And if you don't like the story then okay and I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but if you don't like it then don't read it. I wrote this because my friends wanted me to write one because they're writing one too!(: __**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!((: **_


	4. Chapter 4:what they think when they meet

_**A/N:**__ okay well in this chapter my friend wrote most of it i couldn't really think what to write for the guys so she helped me she's a great friend.(: And I know this is like really short but it's only what they thought when they meet I promise the next one will be longer._

* * *

Carlos' P.O.V.

So we just meet Jaime's friends, they all seem really cool espically Carrey. Those green eyes, they're imprinted in my mind. I don't care if she's taller than me or not, I will find a way to ask her out but I don't think she'll like a guy me. All my friends say I'm way to hyper.

* * *

Logan's P.O.V.

Lisa... Oh. My. Gosh... She likes the samethings I do. She has these sea-green eyes that won't let you go. Her black hair like waves on her shoulders. Her laugh makes everything shine brighter. She likes to read, sing, dance, and play hockey. She mostly reads Happy Potter, Percy Jackson, etc. etc. She likes history, math, and choir. I really like her but I don't know if she likes me. I'm nervous but I think I'll try to ask her out...

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.

Kylie...she's sweet, nice, pretty, and non-rebellious. We're total opposites, but I will find a way to ask her out without problems. I have this feeling...the need to protect her. I don't know why I feel this way but I do... I mean I barley even know her but I will soon. The hard part will be explain my sister comes first, if she needs me I'm going to be there for her no matter what, she may only be 6 minutes younger than me but she's still my little sister and I protect her no matter what the situation is.

* * *

James' P.O.V.

Wow Jaime's friend Kayley is really cute. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she's very pretty. And I know Jay-Jay will approve because their already friends. I always get Jaybear's approval about a girl cause she's so sweet that she can judge people really well. Plus she's my best friend were even closer than me and the guys. The weird thing is I keep finding similarities Kayley and Jaime have. I just guess it's cause me and Jaime are so close but I don't know it's a weird feeling.

* * *

Kaleb's P.O.V.

Man! Jamie's friends are cuter than her, and that's saying something. If me and Jaime ever do break up I'm definitly going after one of them.

* * *

Jaime's P.O.V.

I can not believe Kaleb he's sitting here staring at my friends like I'm not even here! I can't believe him ugghhh! Kendall doesn't even notice because he's staring at Kylie and James doesn't notice cause he still has his head on mine and he's staring at Kayley. That's it I'm tired of him doing this and hiding it from my brother and our friends. I'm going to break with Kaleb...

* * *

Lisa's P.O.V.

Dang! Logan's chocolate brown eyes are hypontizing! He likes the exact things I do: books, science, history, hockey, singing, danicing, etc. etc. He seems to like me, but I don't know for sure. I could get Jaime to ask for me, I think she would ask for me I really hope so. I hope he'll ask me out, but I learned from past experiences not to get my hopes up too high.

* * *

Kylie's P.O.V.

I think I keep sapcing out cause there is one HOT guy in front of me. I keep getting lost in his big hazel eyes. I just love his shaggy blond hair it was kinda like James' hair but his is styled messy. He is really tall and musclar. I'm really hoping he'll ask me out but he probably won't.

* * *

Carry's P.O.V.

I was standing here looking at Carlos bouncing up and down, I'm very hyper at least that's what my friends tell me. Why do I like him? Was it his hair, or the way he his, I don't know. I was just stuck between his smile and brown eyes. He had on his helemet which matched mine, except his was black and mine is blue, blue is my favorite color. He was looking at me too, but were both so hyper I couldn't tell if he liked me or if he was just being himself...

* * *

Kayley's P.O.V.

So all my friends no I'm shy, but I was really hoping James could help me with that. He's so SEXY i love his hair but Kendall had said that only Jaime could touch his hair so does that mean his girlfriends couldn't even touch his hair? I was getting kind of jealous of Jaime cause she was so close to James... I mean he even had his head on hers right now and everyone was acting like it was normal like they did that all the time. I really don't know why I was feeling this way cause it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything but I really liked him. I couldn't tell if he liked me too or not. He was looking at me but I'm really confused right now.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ so again sorry bout the length but I promise it will be longer next time(: __**Review please!((:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ I have a special thank you for my first reviewer on my story(:_

_**Sammy:**__ Thnx(: for your support and I'm really glad you like the story(:_

Jaime's P.O.V.

"Hey Jay will you come here for a second, if your playing a video game then nevermind," I said not wanting to bother him.

"Sure I'm coming," he said

"DUDE!," I heard my brother say.

"What?" asked James sounding kinda confused.

"We're right in the middle of a game," said Carlos.

"Okay but Jay-Jay needs me in there," said James, "I'll be right back."

"Fine..." said Logan getting glares from Kendall and Carlos.

"What was that about Logan." asked Kendall

"You know he was going to go no matter what we said," replied Logan.

"Yeah, I guess your right." replied Carlos.

I could hear James walking over to my room then. When he got to my door he stopped usually he just walked right in.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

"Nothing I can't walk in your standing in the way," he said.

"Oh my bad," I said blushing.

"So, what's up?" he asked laughing at my blush.

"Well, I kinda need to talk to you about something important," I said looking at my feet.

"Go ahead you know you can tell me anything," said Jay coming over pulling my head so I had to look at him and then pulling me over to my bed to sit down.

"Promise you won't be mad," I said laying my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me, we do this all the time too. Were just closer than most best friends is all.

"I promise now what's up Jaybear," he asked.

"Well, it's about Kaleb, I kinda didn't tell you the whole truth about him," I said and started seeing James getting a little angry,"hang on let me finish. He is sweet but there's just one problem he stares at other girls A LOT and I don't know what to do I don't really want to break up with him, but I feel like I have to."

"Well Jaybear why didn't you just tell me you know you can trust me right?" James asked looking kind of hurt.

"Of course, I know I can trust you. I guess I was just hoping he would quit. He was staring at the girls earlier when they had first got here. You didn't notice cause you had your head on mine and he was beside me. Plus you were staring at Kayley." I said smiling at him.

"Well I think you should break up with him Jaybear and sorry to say that but it's true and your brother would feel the same way. And how did you know I was looking at Kayley if I had my head on yours?" James asked.

"Well one I just know you that well and two you just told me you were," I said.

"Oh well fine then," he said smiling at me.

"Okay well I guess I'm going to call Kaleb and see if he'll meet me somewhere so I can get this over with." I said.

"Okay Jaybear you know where I am and you can always call me no matter how late or what's it situation, if you need me I'll always be here for you no matter what," he said while kissing the top of my head like he did all the time.

"Thanks," I said back kissing his cheek like I did whenever he was being so nice to me.

We walked back in the living room and everyone turned to look at us. I was surprised to see Kaleb here looks like I wouldn't need to call him after all.

"What," I asked.

"Nothing just you two having one of your secret talks again." said Logan.

"I'll tell you guys about this one later," I said to the guys who all looked shocked.

"What's wrong with y'all," asked Kylie.

"Nothing Jay-Jay and James never tell us about there secret talks they usually say 'none of your business it's best friend stuff'." said Kendall imitating the samething I had said yesterday after I talked to James about absolutley nothing. We do that a lot.

"Whatever," I said. "Ummm... Kaleb will you go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, Angel." he got up smiling at me.

I turned to look at James and he gave me a small smile and one of his good luck looks. He also gave me a thumbs up and making a weird face only I could see which made me giggle. Everyone looked at me cause I never giggle.

"What, do you guys have staring issues," I asked.

"No but you never giggle." said Carlos.

"Yes I do," I said back.

"Only with James," Kendall, Logan, and Carlos said together.

"Whatever," I said for the second time this afternoon.

After that me and Kaleb walked outside. I was so nervous I wish James could have come with me I feel comfortable around him he always seems to know how to make me feel better.

"What's on your mind, Angel?" asked Kaleb bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe we should sit down," I said spotting a bench near by.

"Okay," said Kaleb giving me a confused look.

Once we sat down, I got even more nervous but I had to do this, I keep telling myself that cause if I didn't I would have to deal with him staring at other girls.

"Kaleb, you know I love you, but I can't take you looking at other girls all the time," I said,"it's over."

"Okay fine." he said with a shrug then got up and walked away. I didn't know what to do I was feeling so nervous about this and all he said was okay fine. Well whatever I'm glad he's out of my life for good. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted. After I sat there for a few more minutes I got up and went back to the apartment.

"Hey, how'd it go," asked James as soon as I walked in.

"Good, great actually." I said and smiled at him which he returned.

"Okay I'm confused what are y'all talking about?"asked Kendall.

"It's no big deal big brother, I just broke up with Kaleb that's all." I said saying it like it was really not a big deal which it wasn't.

"What why?" asked Carlos.

"Lots of reasons Carlitios. I just got tired of it you know." I said.

After that everything went back to normal. The guys went back to video games and the girls were sliding down the swirly slide. I went and sat in between James and Kendall cause that's where i usually sat when they played video games.

Kendall's P.O.V.

"Hey, Jay-Jay come here please," I yelled to my sister.

"What do you want Kendork," she yelled back.

"Just come here dang," I said.

"But yours and James' room is creepy," she said and I heard James mess with her making her laugh.

"Hey watch the hair," she said to him laughing.

"Just come here," I said.

"Fine, but you have to give me $10," she said.

"Okay okay, just come here," I said.

"Wow he must really want you to come over there if he's going to give you $10," I heard James whispering hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Shut it James," I yelled.

"Sorry dude," he yelled back.

At about that time my sister came around the corner.

"Okay before I even step foot in there you have to give me my money," she said.

I hurried and pulled a ten out of my pants pocket and put it in her hand then pulled her inside.

"Ow what're you doing," she asked rubbing her arm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you baby sis," he said.

"It's fine why did you want me to come in here?" she asked looking around she really didn't like mine and James' room.

"Well I kinda need you to do me a huge favor," I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"What kinda favor," she asked.

"I need you to find out if Kylie likes me," I said.

"Why?" she asked she always asks a lot of questions when I ask her to do me a favor.

"Because I really like her and want to ask her out but I need to know if she likes me or not," I said honestly.

"Fine, but you didn't hear this from me, she does like you she's already told me." said Jaime.

"Seriously?" I asked, "your not lieing to me right?"

"Why would I lie to you big brother?" she said.

"Okay your right, thanks baby sis love you," I said as I pulled her into a big hug.

"Your messing up my hair get off!" she practically yelled.

"Sorry sis forgot about your hair," I said.

"It's okay I forgive you this time," she said smiling. "Oh and I think you should ask Kylie out in front of all of us I know she would like that."

"Okay, will do you go out first then I'll come out and ask her out after I get everyone's attention." I said.

"Okay," she said. Then she walked out of the room. I knew she wouldn't give anything away cause she's a good actress.

After a few minutes I walked out of my room and walked over to the tv and turned it off which earned me some glares from the guys, Carry, and Lisa cause they were watching a hockey game.

"Okay, listen up I need everyone's attention." I said loudly. But nobody listened except Jaime.

"Hey everyone listen to my big brohter," she yelled. Instantlly everyone was listening. I really wish I knew how to do that.

"Thanks baby sis, so umm Kylie will you come here please," I said as Kylie started walking over and Jaime looked like she was going to fall off the couch she was so excited and by this time everyone but Kylie had caught on and were looking so excited. "Kylie Kole, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked stunned then super happy I figured Jaime was giving her a thumbs up behind my back cause Kylie looked over my shoulder and smilied. I turned around and my sister started playing with her hair trying to look innocent.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," said Kylie smiling at my friends and sister.

YESSSS! I was thinking but all I did was pull her into a hug which she returned.

"Nobody make plans tonight you offically have plans," said Jaime and she used the voice that said she would drag us there if she had to and that she wasnt taking no for an answer.

"What are we doing tonight," I asked.

"Celebrating silly, what else" she said. Everyone else wasnt looking real into it. "I'm paying."

Suddenly everyone wanted to go.

"So where are we going?" asked Kylie as I put my arm around her.

"Wherever u want," Jaime said.

Jaime and Kylie looked at each other and the rest of the girls then they all said "Chili's" then started laughing.

"That's her favorite restaurant Kendork remember that," said Jaime.

"Okay will do," I said.

"I doubt it do you even remember my favorite restaurant?" she asked, "I'll give you a hint it's James favorite too."

"Ummm... Zaxby's?" I said.

"Ha ha nope," she said.

"FIrehouse subs," Jaime and James said looking at each other and smiling.

"Ohh oops," I said.

We all got ready then we all meet back in the living room.

"Everyone ready," I asked mostly looking at James and Jaime I fiugured they'd do their little checklist thing they came up with when they were kids.

"Wait," said Jaime, "we have to do our checklist."

"Oh yeah," said James.

"What are they talking about," asked Lisa.

"You'll see," Me, Logan, and Carlos said.

"Good looking clothes?" asked Jaime.

"Check!" said James looking at both of their outfits.

"Awesome hair?" she asked.

"Check!" he replied looking at their hair.

"Lucky combs," she said patting her pockets and he was patting his too.

"LUCKY COMBS!" they yelled then ran to the bathroom we heard a lot of banging around then they both came out holding matching combs. Except James' was black and Jaime's is purple.

"Check!" they said.

After that we went to Chillis' all laughing at James and Jaime and ate. After that I took Kylie to the movies and I think James and Jaime went somewhere but I don't know about everyone else.

Kayley's P.O.V.

"Hey, Jaybear you want to go to the place," James asked Jaime with a huge grin on his face.

"OMG yes we haven't been there in forever." she answered.

"What are y'all talking about," asked Logan.

"Top secrect best friend place and did you just say y'all," asked James with a surprised face.

"OMG he did," said Jaime smiling.

"Why is it a big deal he said y'all." I asked

"Because he always uses perfect grammar," answered James smiling at me I smilied back.

"Oh," I said.

"Jaime... you're rubbing off on me." said Logan smiling.

"Come on Logie, it's not that bad and you know you still love me." she said smiling at him.

"I guess, I do." he said then he turned to James. "Don't even think about it James."

"What did I do?" James asked acting innocent.

I was wondering what they were talking about...

"I know you were thinking about calling me Logie just to make me mad so don't even think about it you know only Jay-Jay can call me that." said Logan.

"No I wasn't," said James. "Come on Jaybear."

"Yes you were you always call him Logie after I do just to make him mad." she said smiling at him and following him down a path through some trees. And then they were out of sight I started feeling jealous again cause here I was with Carlos, Logan, and Lisa feeling left out cause they were talking about something I had no clue about, and she was off with James to I don't even no where.

"Hey I'm going home I'm getting kinda tired," I said.

"Okay, see you later," they said.

When I got home I went to my room and shut and locked the door and then I started crying into my pillow.

_**A/N:**__ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!(:_


	6. Chapter 6

James' P.O.V.

"I forgot how pretty it was here." said Jaime.

"I figured cause we haven't been here in so long. We used to come here almost every day." I said.

We were at a HUGE garden we found when we were little walking and holding hands and we both loved it out here we could just be ourselves and not have to worry about poparazzi asking us if we were dating. Whenever they would ask that we always give them the same answer. No were just best friends. I can kind of see where they got the whole dating thing cause were always walking around either holding hands or with my arm around her. Were just really good friends is all and I really don't see why their making this such a big deal.

"Did you hear me," she asked, "I said I remember when we would come out here and throw ourselves little weddings and just mess around and have fun."

"I remember that to," I said smiling at her.

"We better start heading back before everyone starts to wonder where were at," she said but I could tell she didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I said.

So we started walking out of the garden back in the direction we had come. Soon we found the exit then we called for a taxi to drive us back to our apartment. Once we walked in we seen everyone else was in bed.

"I'm going to bed goodnight Jay." she said kissing my cheek, for some reason it felt like my cheek was tingling.

"Goodnight Jaybear." I said. That night is the first night I layed awake thinking about Jaime.

* one week later *

"Wake up Jay we start school today." said Jaybear jumping on my bed.

"What are you doing in here I thought you hated my room?" I said still sleepy.

"I do but the guys wouldn't come wake you up so I had to." she said.

"Okay I know you didn't come in here for free so how much did they give you." I asked.

"$10 each even mom so get up so I can get my money," she said then ruffled my hair. She ran and I chased her out of my room and caught her by the waist lifting her up and spinning her around in the living room and started tickling her. "Let me go."

"How did you get him up," asked Kendall with a shocked face cause apparently I'm hard to get up.

"I did something only I can do and sorta get away with it, I ruffled his hair," she said smiling, " cough up the money I believe I get $10 each." They all gave her a $10.

"Okay, all of y'all go get ready for school." said Mama Knight. We all groaned we hated going to school but at least we had it easy we only had to go for 4 hours.

After everyone got ready we left to get a cab cause Mama Knight was making us go to a public school this year but they had talked them into only 4 hours of school so we could rehearse. We all got our schedules. We had the four basic classes that were each an hour long the only way we could have an extra class is if we added an hour to our school day which none of us wanted. Everyone was here even Jaime's friends. Once we got our schedules me and Jaime compared ours to each others. We had all of our classes together. We had Math then English the History then Science. Kayley only had one class with us and the rest didn't have any. It was going to be a long day. After school me and the guys went to rehearse. We had a new song to practice.

Boyfriend

All - Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy

Kendall - Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

All - Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

James - Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

Kendall - That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

All - Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Carlos - If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here, girl, I swear

Kendall - Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

All - Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

After we sang the song I had two big realizations. I liked Kayley. The only problem was I was in love with my best friend Jaime...

Logan's P.O.V.

Well tonight have two tickets to the light show and I plan on asking Lisa to go with me but I have to get the guys help to do it.

"Hey, guys come here. Oh and you too Jamie," I said remembering I would also need Jaime's help.

"Coming," yelled Jaime.

"What's up man," asked, cause the guys must have been close cause they walked in after only about two seconds.

"Well the thing is I need help." I said, a little embarrased, right as Jaime walked in.

"What's wrong, Logie," said Jamie.

"Well first I need to ask you a question and you have to promise to tell me the truth." I said.

"I would never lie to you so what's the question?" she said.

"Well...does umm...Lisa...you know...like me?" I asked kind of hiding my face.

"Why do you want to know that?" she said avoiding the subject.

"Umm I kinda have two tickets to the light show and I was wanting to take Lisa but I don't know if she'll go with me or not..." I said.

"Weeellllll...she does like you so you should ask her..but theres one thing she's shy so you should ask her in private." said Jaime.

"Okay I can do that," I said.

"The thing is how do we all leave without her feeling like we ditched her and hurt her feelings." said Carlos speaking up for the first time.

"That's where Jaime comes in of course she always has a plan." said Kendall.

"Exactlly," I said.

"Okay...well how about this James, Kendall, and Carlos say your going to the rink to practice, and Logan you say you don't feel like going." she said.

"Okay so that takes care of us guys but what about you girls," asked James staring at Jamie but I don't know why. I'll ask him about that later.

"Well that might take me a minute to figure something out, cause all the things me and the girls do Lisa likes to do."

"Umm...she doesn't really like getting her hair and stuff done does she," asked Kendall.

"No, omgosh big brother your brillant, I can say were going to get mani-pedis and she won't want to go." Jaime said.

"Okay sounds good," I said.

After that we set the plan in action.

"Hey guys who wants to go to the rink," asked James.

"I do," said Kendall.

"Same here," said Carlos, " you coming Logan?"

"No I think I'm going to stay here and actually do my homework." I said.

"K see ya later," they said.

I turned to look at Jaime who was about to start her part, she was also going to explain to the girls on the way.

"Hey girls y'all want to go get mani-pedis I'm kinda in the mood for one." said Jaime.

"Sure I'm in," said Kylie.

"Sounds good." said Carry and Kayley at the sametime.

"You coming Le-Le?" asked Kylie.

"No thanks you know I don't really do that sorta thing." she said smiling.

"Okay, see ya later," said the girls. As they walked out of the door I saw Jaime give me a thumbs up.

"Thanks," I mouthed to Jaime before she shut the door and she winked at me.

"So, Lisa can I ask you a question." I asked.

"Sure, what's up Logan." she said smiling at me.

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to...ummm...go to the um light show with me tonight." I said looking at the ground.

"Sure, I would love to." she said smiling then she gave me a hug which I wasn't expecting.

_**A/N: **__I know it's kinda a cliffhanger sry about that but I hope you enjoyed it(: Reviews help me post faster cause y'all help me through all my writer's block so __**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW((: **_


	7. Chapter 7

(Still Logan's P.O.V.)  
*couple days later*

So me and Lisa had went out and it went great so I had asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I'm so happy. Right now I'm about to talk to James cause I think he might like Jaime.

"Hey, James will you come here for a minute." I called to the living room from my room. I had to ask him now cause I heard he was planning on asking Kayley out today but I don't think he should if he likes Jaime. While I was thinking James walked in.

"What's up man," he asked.

"Well, I have a question for you." I said as I was closing the door.

"Sure what's on your mind Logan," he said.

"Well, I was wondering if you liked Jaime as more than a friend," I said.

"What...were would you get that idea." he asked.

"Well you've been acting weird around her lately and when ever she's not looking you stare at her" I said.

"Oh you noticed all that?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah you know I notice a lot of stuff," I said, "so do you like her as more than a friend or not?"

"Well yeah I think I do Logan, but I don't think she likes me in the same way because you know were best friends and all." he said, "Plus why would she like a guy like me?"

"I could find out for you if you want me too," I said. "And James when your not worrying about your hair your one of the nicest guys I know and that's what she likes is nice guys. Plus she loves her hair as much as you like yours."

"Well I don't know, but yeah I guess you could find out for me just don't make it sound like I like her okay, cause if she doesn't feel the same way then I don't want to make things weird."

"Okay, and before you leave I have one more question?" I said, "Are you planning on asking out Kayley today?"

"Yeah, I was." he said

"Well you might want to wait till I ask Jaime," I said, "Cause if she does like you then you don't want to mess things up by asking out her friend okay?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," he said but I was having trouble hearing him cause he was mummbling, "Oh and if she does like me, then don't tell her I feel the same way I want to make it special if she does."

"Okay, man no worries." I said smiling. "And I'm sure she likes you too."

"K well I'm going back in the living room and play some video games." he said

"K send Jaime in here when you go please." I said

"Will do." he said.

He walked out and I heard him tell Jaime I want to see her now.

"Hey, what's up Logie." she said as she walked in and she closed the door cause she knows whenever I call only one in at a time then they know it's private.

"Well I have a huge question for you," I said, "Do you like James as you know more than a friend."

"Why do you want to know that Logie," she asked avoiding my eyes.

"I just see the way you look at him and how you love hanging out with him and everything." I said.

"Oh well...yeah I do I have since we were little but I don't think he likes me the same way." she said looking at the ground.

"I could find out for you if you want," I said repeating the same line I had told James even though I already knew he liked her the same way.

"You would really do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I would." I said.

"Thank you so much Logie." she said. "Just don't make it obvious that I like him cause if he doesn't like me the same way then I don't want to ruin our friendship okay."

"Sure thing Jay-Jay," I said. "Oh and send Jay in here again please."

She walked out the door and this time I heard her tell him I wanted to see him again. I could practically hear him almost run to my room.

"What did she say," he asked as soon as he walked in.

"She likes you to man, I told you she would." I said smiling at him.

"Seriously she does, your not lieing right." he said.

"Yeah, would lie to you James she said she's liked you since you guys were little." I said.

"YES!" he said.

"Shhhh...unless you want her to hear you." I said laughing at his sudden outburst.

"Right, right" he said. "Do you think Kendall's going to kill me?"

"No I think he'll be happy for you and espically for his sister." I said. "I could get him to come in here for a minute with us if you want."

"Okay cool," he said.

"Hey Kendall, come here for a minute." I said.

"Coming," he yelled it sound like he was in his room next door. After a few seconds he came in."What's up."

"Well James has something to tell you." I said.

"Okay..." he said looking a little confused.

"Well I like your sister and she likes me so I plan on asking her to be my girlfriend. I just want you to know so it didn't come as a surprise whenever I asked her." he said looking like he was trying to get ready for Kendall to start yelling.

"Okay that's fine as long as you don't hurt her we'll be good," he said shocking both me and James. "Don't look so surprised I've known y'all liked each other for a while now. I could tell you liked her and she told me she liked you a long time ago."

"Oh okay as long as your not mad" said James.

"Nope it's cool," said Kendall. "Well I'm going back in my room see ya later"

"See ya," me and James said in unison.

"So I guess that settles it you'll ask Jaime to be your girlfriend." I said

"Yeah, I'm so happy too." he said.

"I can tell your never this happy." I said and he answered with a smile and then he walked out the room.

Carlos' P.O.V.

"Hey Carlos." said Carry.

"Hey Cara," I said. " I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my favorite amusment park with me."

"Sure, I would love too." she said smiling at me. "As long as we make it back in time for the dance." I nodded my head and we got up got ready and then we went to the amusment park.

Carry's P.O.V.

I can't believe it Carlos just asked me to go out with him. Of course I said yes. I really hope we have fun. I really want him to ask me to be his girlfriend. I'm going to say yes to that to.

Kayley's P.O.V.

Well I'm starting to really get jealous Jaime I think James likes her and not me. If he asks her out I'm leaving the only reason I was even friends with them is to get to James. I know that's mean of me but I really like him he deserves better than Jaime she probably doesn't even like him. So if he does ask her and she says no then maybe he'll ask me. It will kind of make me feel like the rebound but I don't care if I get to be with James.

James' P.O.V.

Well I know now that Jaime likes me now I just have to think of a special way to ask her to be my girlfriend. Okay I've had a lot of dates but I've never had a real girlfriend cause before I could ask them to be my girlfriend I found out they were just using me. I know Jaime is differnet she would never use me. We've been best friends since we were born. I love her a lot. I think I know how to ask her to be my girlfriend theres a dance coming up at the Palm Woods for all teens that live there and Big Time Rush is preforming and Jaime is at all of our preformances so after we sing 'Any Kind Of Guy' I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. It's a formal dance so we'll be in tuxis and the girls will be in dresses. I bet Jaime will look beautiful.

*night of the dance*

"Hey is everyone ready," asked Kendall.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm super ready," said Carlos

"The Lisa just text me she said they'll meet us there." said Logan.

"Okay," Kendall said.

"Jaybear are you coming," I yelled starting to get nervous.

"Yeah I'll be right there," she yelled.

"You'll do great tonight man calm down," Logan said coming up behind me and Carlos was nodding his head in agreement. I had told them my plan yesterday.

"Thanks man," I said.

"Yeah, you'll do fine but remember what I said if you ever hurt her," said Kendall looking way more serious than he usually does.

"I won't hurt her. I could never do that." I said right as Jaime walked out.

"Couldn't do what," she asked.

She looked so beautiful I went speechless.

"What do I look bad or something." she asked looking a little worried.

"No no you look beautiful baby sis." said Kendall.

She was wearing her favorite color purple and the dress flowed all the way down her body hugging her in just the right places. She had her hair up in a very fancy hair style.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, looking straight at me.

"Oh umm no reason but you do look beautiful," I said as I walked over and held out my arm for her and kissing her head like I always do.

"Why thank you," she said smiling as she took my arm. I looked over and all the guys had huge grins on there faces. I gave them all shut up looks.

"So we all ready to go?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah," we all said.

We walked down to the dance we were scheduled to sing 'Boyfriend', 'Oh Yeah', and 'Any Kind Of Guy'. Jamie was also singing a song but it wasn't one of hers and she wouldn't tell anyone what she was singing. After we sang they had schedulded a DJ for the rest of the night.

"We have to go sing I'll see you later Jaybear" I said kissing her cheek this time.

"Okay, see ya later." she said kissing my cheek in return.

We got up and sang all of our songs. Then it was time for me to ask Jaime to be my girlfriend.

"Jamie will you come up here on stage please." I said then I took a deep breath. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all patted me on the back then went and got off stage. Everyone was looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Then Jamie walked on stage.

"Okay, I have a question for you Jaybear." I said.

"Sure what's your question." she said smiling.

"Jaime Lynn Knight, will you be my girlfriend." I asked looking really nervous.

She looked shocked then she seemed really happy. It look like she was getting tears in her eyes.

"Yes, James Diamond, I would love to be your girlfriend." she said.

I picked her up in a big hug and twirled her around.

"I'm sorry James I have to sing now but I only have to sing one song then I'll be right there okay?" she said.

"Okay don't take to long Jaybear," I said smiling at her and kissing her cheek again. She smilied back as I walked off stage and got hugged by the guys and then Kylie, Lisa, and Carry. I didn't see Kayley anywhere. I figure all her friends knew that she liked me except Kayley cause Jamie didn't want to hurt her cause she knew Kayley liked me. After a few seconds the music to Jamie's song started and she started singing I loved it when she sang she was so good. She was singing 'My Heart Belongs To You' by Jim Brickman and Peobo Bryson. When she finished she said something that shocked me but I loved it.

"That was for you James, I've liked you since we were just little kids and I was going to tell you how I felt tonight but you kinda beat me to it but I just wanted you to know this," she said." I love you."

"I love you too." I yelled over the whole crowd getting cheers as I ran up on stage and kissed her not on the head like I usually do but this time I kissed her on the mouth and she returned the kiss. Once I realesed her from the kiss we heard all of our friends cheering and I picked her up in another hug and spun her around again. After that we got off stage and started dancing.


End file.
